Collateral
"Collateral" is the twelfth and penultimate episode of the sixth season (and series), and the 77th episode in the series overall. It was written by Chris Provenzano and VJ Boyd and directed by Michael Pressman. It first aired on April 7, 2015. Plot Summary Raylan and Boyd's paths cross as they search for Ava in the mountains. Markham recruits an unlikely ally to his cause. Recap Boyd, in his stolen KSP cruiser and uniform, pulls over Hagan and truck-jacks the man at gunpoint. Art pulls into Harlan where Raylan's fleet car with a handcuffed Earl in the backseat is located as Tim and several KSP officers await him. He sees Raylan's badge and U.S. Federal Marshals' ID on the front seat. "Jesus Christ, Raylan!" the boss curses. Raylan has made his way partially up a hill and comes upon Cope at a campsite. They remember one another, not particularly warmly. After a bit of casual conversation, Raylan makes a fast draw and orders Cope to "tell them to come out, guns pointed at the ground." Four others eventually emerge from behind trees around the clearing, and after a bit, reluctantly lay their hunting rifles on the ground. Raylan orders the trio to start walking down the mountain for about an hour, and that Cope'll catch up with them soon... "if he doesn't do something stupid." They comply. Outside Grubes' cabin, Ava and Zachariah argue as the uncle digs a grave for the deceased man. Ava wants to keep moving, convinced that Boyd will be coming for the money. Zachariah argues that Boyd is either dead or in jail, and that there are enough provisions in Grubes' cabin to hold them 'til the Marshals and KSP give up and move their search over to Virginia. Raylan and Cope are still moving up the mountain, with the captive talking history and how much of a "son of a bitch" Arlo was, using familial ties to have Cope's kin transport Arlo's drugs. When the man makes a move to escape, Raylan trips him to the ground. Taking a notebook Cope has in his pocket, Raylan writes a quick bequest signing over the house and property he'd inherited as Arlo's estate. "He did you people dirt," Raylan explains. "This is payback." He leaves the incredulous man and continues on his way up the hill, saying the note is for if he doesn't come back down again. In the morgue, Avery Markham soliloquizes over the corpse of Katherine Hale, agonizing emotionally over why she didn't trust him enough to follow his instruction and let him take care of Wynn Duffy. He ends by telling her he'll always love her and while he may be talking to a ghost, he is still a practical man "and I've got to go get my money." At the Marshals' offices, Wynn is being released and escorted into U.S. Attorney David Vasquez' presence. He is going through a file box of items taken from the Wynn-ebego, including a tennis ball signed by Billie Jean King — "A pioneer," Wynn notes — a scout pocket knife and a tube of something which Wynn explains away with "I have... sensitive gums." The Feds have frozen all of Wynn's bank accounts, but he's free to take his "motor coach." Wynn doesn't want it. "Bad memories," Vasquez surmises, but Wynn says, "Raylan Givens, Boyd Crowder, and Avery Markham are soon to converge, Mr. Vasquez, like the aligning of the planets if those planets carried guns and hated my guts. I don't ever plan on returning to Kentucky." Vasquez pushes the file box toward the Dixie Mafia middle man, who picks it up and starts to leave. Vasquez stops him with "one final question, off the record, between you and me." He wants to know who killed Simon Poole, "Who really did it? Who killed my boss?" Wynn looks the U.S. Attorney straight in the face and tells him, "Between you and me, Mr. Vasquez, I really don't know." He takes his box and leaves. Ava and Zachariah are finishing up the burial detail, listening to a police band on a portable radio and learn that there's a fugitive search for Boyd, who is masquerading as a police officer. Ava is near hysterical at the confirmation that Boyd is not only still alive but armed and on the loose. Her spur of the moment plan is to go back down the mountain, but the uncle wants to wait right there and shoot him dead when he arrives. Ava insists that staying there "is suicide." Boyd, back in mufti thanks to Hagan having given him his son's clothes, is as smoothly as possible trying to convince the outlaw to take his pick-up and leave, but despite Hagan's playing to Boyd's ego, he wants his captive along to drive as he reasons law enforcement is looking for just one man. Loretta and her drug-running ex-boyfriend Derek Waters are holed up in a barn. She's paying him to act as her bodyguard, and when he shows signs of getting frisky, she tells him flat out, "You came to get back together, you're a damn fool!" They hear one of the traps they've set for intruders snap, and while they are peeking out a window to see what they've caught, Boon pushes open a door to their right and enters. The man naturally starts running his mouth, and goads Derek into trying to shoot him, but Boon, as self-advertised, is too fast, and wings the younger man, who falls to the barn floor, whimpering like a baby. Boon moves over and caresses Loretta's hair, then leans in close and tells her, "Don't worry, I forgive you." A deeply irate Vasquez storms into the Marshals' office and spotting Nelson Dunlop, braces the man about a "bullshit bulletin" that's been put out to law enforcement by Art. Nelson calmly responds to the Deputy U.S. Attorney's demand for an explanation with, "Chief called it in... looks pretty serious." Vasquez loses it and trashes Nelson's desk. Just then Tim comes in escorting Earl, and as he hands off his prisoner to a guard, Vasquez holds the bulletin up to his face. "W-e-l-l," Tim drawls in his best Gary Cooper style, "When a Marshal's life is in danger, we put out a bulletin saying so, hoping a fellow L.E.O. will bring him in in protective custody." Vasquez crumbles the bulletin and tosses it away, staying right in Tim's face saying he's onto Art's game to hide the fact that Raylan's "gone rogue," in an attempt to avoid a public relations "nightmare." He angrily denounces everyone in the office who is helping in this, and threatens them all with penitentiary time, insisting that "everyone in here is an accessory to a $10 million heist, aiding and abetting a fugitive!" Everyone in there just looks at the man ranting as Tim disengages and saunters off to his own desk. Vasquez goes to a desk and put in a call to an FBI Special Agent in Charge, Tim quietly calls Art, still in the field tracking Raylan. Tim listens to Vasquez' side of his conversation, and gives a running Cliff notes to Art: Vasquez wants a BOLO issued on Raylan, and wants the Deputy U.S. Marshal indicted. "Shit!" Art exclaims, then "Double shit!" Constable Bob Sweeney rushes out of his house, trying to call Raylan to alert him to the FBI's BOLO he'd heard on his scanner, tells him that he's on his way to help. As he opens his garage door and finds it empty, he asks if Raylan had stolen his Crown Vic police car. Only momentarily at a loss, he pulls the tarpaulin off his old AMC Gremlin, still with the light bar on it. He takes a GPS read of Raylan's cell' 'phone and takes off. Pistol drawn, Raylan cautiously approaches Grubes' cabin. Peeking in a window and seeing no one, he pushes open the door and finds Zachariah sitting calmly in a rocker at the table. "You ain't Boyd!" Raylan acutely observes. "Neither are you," Ava's uncle counters. "Appreciating you not shooting me." "Likewise," Raylan says as he looks around the cabin. "Where's Ava?" Ava, wearing a modest-sized backpack, is scurrying down the mountain, leaving a message on someone's answering machine, requesting a callback. In Lexington, Wynn with his file box of possessions next to him, is on a bus stop bench when Lorna sits down. The Dixie Mafioso glances around and then starts talking without looking at her. "I need a vehicle, a gun, and two passports. I want the vehicle to have a compartment, well-hidden, and I mean top-shelf hidden, not some 20-year old Astro with a false bottom." "How much space you need?" she asks, taking notes. "Enough for two or three very large duffel bags." O ho! Wynn tells Lorna that Mikey won't be making the trip, then suggests that a dog-grooming van would meet his requirements. She says that the demand will be hard, and when he adds that he needs it "by tomorrow," she says it'll cost triple what he paid last time, "in advance." Wynn takes the tube out of his belongings, cuts it open and removes an expensive diamond bracelet. He takes it out of its plastic bag and hands it to her, saying "Keep the change." When she asks if there is anything else, he says that a topographic map of Harlan County would be great. In Grubes' cabin, Raylan tries to find out where Ava is headed, but Zachariah, pleading ignorance, suggests a number of places she could be headed. When Raylan leans hard on the old miner, he gives it right back, pointing out that Raylan and Boyd are the same, and that the two of them have been tearing Ava apart. The discussion gets heated, then Raylan asks where the money is, but doesn't get an answer. He deduces that Ava has a chunk of the money with her, and must be headed down the mountain because of its weight. Ava has made her way to a dirt road where Bob's unattended Crown Vic sits. As she looks in the windows, Bob emerges from behind a bush, gun drawn and hails her by name. He orders her to step away from the vehicle and to put the back pack on the ground. Ordering her to her knees while apologizing for "how untoward that sounds," he peeks in the bag and sees all the money. "Holy shit" he explains twice, then asks where Raylan is, and if she killed him. "No!" she insists. "NO!" Bob has her laced fingers behind her head and marches her down the road to his Gremlin. She suggests a bribe, which he indignantly refuses. He forces her into the passenger seat and flex-cuffs her to the hand rest on the door post. Close by, Hagan, still under the muzzle of Boyd's pistol, pulls his pick-up truck to a stop and shuts off the engine. At the Gremlin, Ava and Bob hear the truck... a panicky Ava is sure it's Boyd. Hagan has a pretty good idea that Boyd is set to murder him, and the fugitive toys with him a bit. There's an intense conversation, in which Boyd gets on his high horse and rattles off a whole bunch of his philosophical claptrap about he is who he is and he's not concerned about legacy, concluding with, "I know who I am... I'm an outlaw." He puts his pistol to Hagan's head and pulls the trigger. They hear the shot at the Gremlin. Bob tells her to stay put while he goes to investigate. He leaves as Ava gets even more panicky. Hearing four quick gunshots from the direction Bob went and using her feet as leverage, she manages to break from the flex-cuffs. Grabbing her duffel bag of money out of the back seat, she takes off in the opposite direction of the shots. Now dark, Raylan and Boyd are near one another in the woods. Shooting ensues to no effect, followed by shouted conversation: "Goddamn Raylan, how'd you know I wasn't some Boy Scout looking for his tent." "Your teeth glow in the dark," Raylan answers. And when Boyd says that Raylan was shooting at him, unprovoked, Raylan tells him, "That was me aiming to kill you." More shots are fired. Taunting conversation resumes as Boyd tries to psych Raylan. This is interrupted by a weak cry for help from Bob. Boyd brazenly states that he had shot Bob "a couple of times down at the trailhead. I think he might still be alive. You ought to go run down there to see if you can help him." Raylan responds, "Bob can take care of himself." Boyd snickers, and tells his adversary, "Well hell, Raylan, then I have already won." He scampers off into the darkness a split second before Raylan comes around a rock to where Boyd had just been. Ava reaches a road by a bridge, and as she starts to cross it, a car comes along... it's the cops! Ava turns to run as the light bar and siren are activated. As she cuts off the road and back into the woods, the vehicle slams to a halt as Birch and Crosley, the two crooked County Cops on Markham's pad, jump out and Crosley fires a shot at Ava. She immediately stops and raises her hands. Birch looks in her backpack and utters a delighted curse. Ava desperately tells them that the money is theirs if they let her go. Crosley said he has no idea what Markham has planned for her, but he doesn't want to have it happen to him. As soon as Ava hears Markham's name, she intensifies her attempt to escape, sending Birch to the ground with a kick to the balls before Crosley takes her down with his baton. Crosley picks up the money bag, hauls Ava to her feet and tells Birch, "Get up, you pussy." Avery enters Loretta's barn where the young woman waits and Derek is laid out on the ground. After a brief exchange with Boon, Avery finishes off the teenager with a single shot and then turns his attention to Loretta. Telling her he's looking for his money, the money Ava ran off with after she stole it from Loretta's partner Boyd, who had stolen it from Avery. Loretta says this is the first she's hearing of this. Avery believes her, and tells her that "a couple of deputies I became friends with" called him and are on the way over with Ava in custody. "Suppose you won't be needing me anymore, then," she tells the crime lord. "If that's the case I'll just kill you right now," he says. "But I'm going to give you 30 seconds to change my mind." Drawing his folding chair closer to her, he says "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you, Loretta McCready." The teenager doesn't turn a hair or skip a beat, laying it all out for Avery, the advantages of not killing her and see all the land she controls go into probate, her skills as a pot grower, her network of growers and distributors, etc. In a calm, steady voice she sells Avery on the idea of partnering with her in the weed-growing business in Harlan. And Avery is sold, telling her that while he didn't appreciate what she did to him at his Pizza Portal gathering, he's liked her from the beginning, that she reminds him a little of Katherine, and before that, Mags Bennett. Raylan searches for and finds a badly wounded Bob. He applies what first aid he can and gets the constable into the Crown Vic and take off for the hospital Raylan keeps the man as alert as possible and calls ahead to the emergency room. He also asks them to link up to the U.S. Marshals service to tell them he knows where Boyd is. Zachariah is nodding out in Grubes' cabin when he hears someone approaching and sees a shape on the porch. He quietly points his shotgun at the front door, and when he sees the handle start to turn, he fires one of the barrels of buckshot. He goes out to see what he's hit, but is brought down by a shot to the knee from Boyd. The outlaw disarms him, and demands to know where Ava and the money have gone. Zachariah curses out Boyd and all the other Crowders who came before him, then opens his coat to reveal that he is a human bomb. Boyd recognizes the contraption for what it is and tries to dive away just as Ava's uncle detonates the fiendish device, killing himself and wounding Boyd who'd hurled himself toward safety as soon as he realized what was about to happen. Raylan and the Crown Vic screech into the hospital lot and up to the Emergency Room entrance where they are met by a trauma team. Bob is removed from the passenger's seat, helped onto a gurney and taken inside. As he turns around he discovers he's under the muzzles of two KSP handguns, "Raylan Givens...." one broaches him. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said no," Raylan responds. - Created by Dean Speir for IMDb Appearances First Appearances #Lorna - A criminal associate that agrees to help Wynn Duffy get a new ID, guns and a vehicle so that he can start a new life outside of Kentucky. #Lapiccola - A police officer who arrests Raylan Givens due to the BOLO placed on him by David Vasquez. Deaths #Hagan - A pedestrian taken hostage by Boyd Crowder in order to go unnoticed into the mountains to find Ava. Shot in the head by Boyd. #Derek Waters - Shot in the chest by Avery Markham. #Zachariah Randolph - Suicide by explosion while attempting to kill Boyd also. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Mary Steenburgen as Katherine Hale *Patton Oswalt as Bob Sweeney *Shea Whigham as Hagan *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready *Jeff Fahey as Zachariah Randolph *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *Jeffrey Pierce as Lapiccola *Jonathan Tucker as Boon *Audrey Wasilewski as Lorna *Riley Bodenstab as Derek Waters *Ryan Dorsey as Earl *Tom E. Proctor as Cope *Sam Elliott as Avery Markham Co-starring *Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop *Robert Neary as Crosley *Otto Krause as Birch Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 6 episodes